The invention relates to a balancing element for balancing a friction clutch, a method for balancing a friction clutch, as well as the use of a part of a friction clutch, with the help of which any imbalances caused by production tolerances of a friction clutch can be balanced.
It is known to balance a friction clutch such that massive weights are adhered at suitable positions to the part of the friction clutch and/or fastened thereat in a friction-fitting fashion, for example via a shaft impressed into a receiving opening. Usually the balancing element embodied as a weight can only be accessed from an axial side of the friction clutch.
There is a constant need to avoid imbalances in friction clutches.